half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:FALSE proven theories
Hello I am new here and this is my first post so just point out if anything is wrong A Lot of people here believe in some theories that I know are false/fake. Let's look at 2 in particular Theory: G-man is Gordon Freeman from the future. This is undeniable false. Most people believe this because G-man is in G'ordan Free'man. However this is merely concidence. When you look at the other letters Ordon Free you realise that it doesn't mean anything. We should also note that the term G-man was coined by fans and NOT valve. another thing that proves it false is that Gordon Freeman's and G-man's gene's are completely different. The G-man has a widow's peak (an m shaped hairline) while Gordon Freeman does not!!! A widow's peak is a recessive gene. You can't change your gene's people!!! Theory: Chell was cloned by Glados and was sent through the chambers before the real Glados. That chell (in essence) was the one who left the messages This also, is proved false. The main reason people believe this is because of what glados says at the end of the game. On how she has chell's brain scanned in case something happened to her. Glados is obviously lying. this theory is also false because valve said that the "Rat Man" wrote the messages and that he was supposed to be in the game but they left him out. You hear that people THE RAT MAN left the messages. NOT chell's clones. I hope that by now that everyone who believed in these theories before now know to just dismiss them. Thanks for your time. Thanks for your contribution, new member, but please don't forget to sign your comments. Now, although I agree with your opinions on both of these subjects, I have to point out that your reasoning for both is poorly thought out. Let me explain. Theory 1: The G'ordan Free'man is a poor reasoning given for the connection, I fully agree, but just because it is poor reasoning, it doesn't instantly become false because of that. An abreviation using only the first and clast cluster of letters is hardly uncommon in the English language, so we must accept that this reason is a valid argument, if not proof worthy. Your second point, about the term being coined by fans, is again not a very strong point. For one, the g-mans' identity may have been chosen as Freeman after the nickname was given to him; A theory which is even more believable considering that the name was given before the release of the first game (which you can tell from the character title in the first game). Finally we come to your suggestion about the hairline. While all you said on this is true, it is arguable that this doesnt matter. For starters, if Freeman were to travel back in time to dirrect himself, he would undoubtedly wish to disguise himself, so that he did not recognise himself. Once you presume this, there are a number of ways that the appearence of his hair could be changed; Careful shaving, plugs, considering he's from a future with time travel they may well have a way to adjust your genes. Alternatively you could presume an alternative theory on time travel, which involves any time travel to only be possible by moving into a slightly different alternative universe. This would allow some small differences in the Freemans appearence. More important factors to consider would be ones such as the g-mans suprise at vortigaunt intervention at the beginning of episode one, which would not occur if he already knew what was about to happen. Theory 2: The claim that Glados is probably lying being given as an argument is not plausible; This is merely opinionistic. It is entirely logical to presume that Glados is telling the truth, and that she is merely trying to hurt Chell with what Chell knows to be the truth. It is merely opinionistic either way, and so should not be used as an argument for either side. The point about the Rat Man is also invalid. All we know about the Rat Man is his working title, which was merely a fundamental term used by valve during production, and as such does not specifically define the character in any way. Possibly, this is merely a name used to specify the difference between two characters that would otherwise have the same name, and be exactly identical, to avoid confusion during production. As we have no information about the Rat Man other than the name and some scrawlings on a wall which reveal no differences between the identities of the Rat Man and Chell, there is no reason to dispute that one is the clone of the other. My opinion on this subject is merely that; An opinion. We have no hard facts on which to rely on this subject, Im afraid. Sorry to strip your arguments down. Like I said, I fully agree with your belief here, but you need to be a little more careful with your selection of arguments.Dylan Bobson 13:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I have one thing to say... Who say's Gordon Freeman's Human? 23:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh Lord, not this again...--YabbaMyIcing 00:37, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I agree with Yabba here. Give me one shread of evidence to suggest that Gordon is not human. I offer up his MIT education, and the fact that he was born in Seattle as evidence that he is human.Dylan Bobson 13:11, 31 January 2009 (UTC)